


Когда ты сломлен

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 09
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: 9.18, пропущенная сцена. Видишь ли ты край или просто падаешь с обрыва, молясь, что кто-то тебя поймает?





	Когда ты сломлен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Break](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465629) by Gaelicspirit. 



_Ты продолжаешь молить о прощении,_  
_Но думаешь, что поступил правильно._  
_Ты можешь только кричать об этом._  
_И ломаешься, потому что слишком поздно,_  
_Ведь во всем твоя вина._

Не то чтобы он хочет, но все равно продолжает смотреть. Рука словно сама собой стирает с зеркала плотный слой пыли, и он видит почти незнакомое отражение: темные глаза, измученный взгляд, напряженное лицо.

Внутри еще кипит энергия. Несется по венам жидким огнем. Он знает, что с легкостью мог прикончить пернатого. Он уже устал себя контролировать: держать силу в узде, не выдавать себя внешним видом, механически отвечать «я в порядке». Руки подрагивают, сердце гулко бьется в груди, в ушах шумит буйная кровь.

Постоянно. Каждый день. Он должен игнорировать этот неумолкаемый шум, чтобы просто существовать.

Он и раньше убивал ангелов. Стоял прямо перед Захарией и, вонзив клинок, смотрел на обжигающий белый свет воина небес, покидающего сосуд.

Но это было раньше. До многих потерь. До того, как он понял, что значит быть совсем бессильным.

На мгновение взявшись за край раковины, Дин смотрит в зеркало. Отражение расплывается в образы прошлого, перемешанные с настоящим. Он отчаянно пытается осмыслить эмоции, готовые затопить его.

Хотелось убить этого подонка. И он мог бы. С такой легкостью…

Прикончить ангела казалось легче, чем терзать души на дыбе под присмотром Аластора. Легче, чем отрубить голову очередному монстру, прижавшему его к дереву в лесу Чистилища. Легче, чем истязать и убивать, чтобы выжить.

На этот раз не было речи о спасении собственной жизни. Только об удовольствии.

Именно поэтому он и остановился. Опустил руку, загнал зверя в клетку.

Рвано вздохнув, Дин открывает воду, которая почему-то еще течет по трубам старой фабрики, и плещет в лицо, пытаясь собраться, унять бешеное сердцебиение. Последние дни ему едва удавалось контролировать себя: истончилась граница между человеком, каким он себя знал, и монстром, в которого так быстро превращался.

Иногда он хочет просто отпустить контроль. Хочет облегчения или освобождения. Хочет сдаться внутренней мощи.

Она гложет его с тех пор, как он первый раз взял в руки клинок. По телу тогда прокатилась пьянящая волна энергии и силы. Дин никогда не испытывал ничего подобного: его ослепило пониманием, что теперь можно убить любую тварь, какую понадобится.

И перед ним не встанет ни слабость, ни сомнение, ни моральные устои. А уронив клинок, он почувствовал себя беспомощным. Слабым. Разбитым. Неполноценным.

Влажными пальцами Дин нерешительно потирает отметину на правом предплечье. Всю свою жизнь он боролся за то, чтобы выжить, за то, чтобы защитить других. Защитить Сэма. Но не всегда получалось. Порой он чувствовал себя недостаточно сильным, недостаточно быстрым, недостаточно ловким.

Порой он бывал раненым, слабым, сломленным.

Он уходил глубоко в себя и только спустя время мог вернуться и продолжить битву.

«…он считает тебя перепуганным мальчишкой, который боится остаться один, потому что папочка не любил его…»

Дин мотает головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминание, и еще раз смотрит в зеркало. Они по-прежнему братья, пусть Сэм и не желает этого. Дин хочет верить тому, что сказал Гадриэлю: Сэм на все пойдет ради него. Наверное. А если нет… то Дину крыть нечем.

«Ты бросаешься в бой, даже если это выходит боком, и думаешь, оно того стоит. Потому что убедил себя, что приносишь больше пользы, чем вреда… Но это не так».

Он сам во всем виноват, не Сэм. Он доверился без оглядки, не в силах ничего сделать сам: аду не нужна была его душа.

«Ты готов на самопожертвование, пока не тебе самому грозит смерть».

Дин неосознанно сжимает зубы, когда смотрит в отражение и видит тьму в глазах. Усталость и боль воспоминаний он гонит прочь, погружаясь в мысли о силе.

О силе, вспыхнувшей в секунду, когда метка Каина соединилась с Первым клинком.

О силе, которая была только у него. Подчинялась только ему. А сейчас он… пытается ее подавить? Зачем? Кому, черт побери, будет дело до какого-то ангела? Кому будет дело, если Дин сдастся Метке?

Точно не Сэму. Сэму теперь плевать. Дин до сих пор отчетливо слышит голос брата: «Я бы тебя не спас». Он в тупике: Сэм позволил бы ему умереть. Это правда — не проклятие, не одержимость, не принуждение.

«Нет, Дин… В тех же обстоятельствах… Я бы не стал». Сэм вздохнет с облегчением. Не придется что-то скрывать от Дина - не доверять, не разговаривать так, как раньше. Черт, да он Сэму одолжение сделает, если погибнет вместе с Аббадон.

Он сделает одолжение всему миру. Никого больше не втравит в свои проблемы, никого не утопит в грязи.

Никто больше не умрет из-за него.

Пусть это начнется с проклятого крылатого обманщика.

Дин вздыхает — решение принято. Взяв ангельский клинок, он крутит его в руке, берет поудобнее и выходит, оставляя позади вину, нерешительность, сопротивление.

Гадриэль сидит на том же месте, отрешенный, будто заперт где-то внутри себя. На мгновение Дин задумывается — смерть прельщает этого ангела больше, чем заточение на века, но небеса не хотят сотрудничать. В груди что-то колет от образов прошлого, когда Гадриэль звал себя Изикиэлем, когда воскресил Каса, когда спас Дина, когда убедился, что Сэм выживет, несмотря на вред от испытаний.

Дин колеблется, разжимает пальцы на клинке.

А потом вспоминает выжженные глаза Кевина. И предательский взгляд ангела на лице Сэма. И пустоту внутри, когда брат позволил ему уйти.

Он замахивается и, вкладывая всю нечеловеческую мощь, бьет ангела в челюсть, чувствуя, как саднят костяшки пальцев.

— Так ты скажешь мне или нет?

Он едва узнает собственный голос. Слова срываются с губ, обжигающие, как пламя дракона.

— Что Метатрон знает о возвращении ангелов на Небеса?

Гадриэль сплевывает кровь и молча смотрит на него. Дин медленно ведет кончиком ножа по щеке пернатого, сквозь рану сияет едкая белизна, и тот кричит от боли.

— И давно ты на него работаешь, а? С самого падения? Ты изначально был частью плана с гребаными скрижалями?

Он бьет ангела по лицу рукоятью клинка.

— Ты уже работал на него, когда явился на мой зов? — спрашивает Дин. — Когда соврал мне о том, кто ты?

Гадриэль пытается отдышаться — боль от ножа жжет сильнее, чем ссадины от кулаков Дина, и безучастно смотрит перед собой.

— Этот ублюдок знает про Небеса? Сможет открыть их?

Ангел молчит, и гнев вскипает в Дине с удвоенной силой. Хочется знать правду.

— Почему? — вдруг спрашивает он вслух. Почему я? Почему мы?

Тот наклоняет голову, словно не понимает вопрос.

— Я всего лишь просил помочь, — шепчет Дин, и внутри разрастается сожаление. — Я просто хотел спасти брата…

Гадриэль растягивает губы то ли в насмешке, то ли в презрении, но Дин не обращает внимания — только бьет снова. Рука горит от боли и начинает дрожать. Третий удар — и ангел падает, переворачиваясь вместе со стулом, к которому привязан. Закрыв глаза, сплевывает кровь и прислоняется лбом к грязному полу.

Гнев почти ослепляет Дина. Он разрезает путы, освобождая ангела, и с яростным криком пинает его за пределы защитного круга.

— Я просто просил помочь, черт побери! — Дин бьет клинком в руку, а потом в бедро ангела, словно не слыша его криков. — Мы сделали все, что должны были — Сэм пожертвовал собой, а вы, твари, нас предали. Снова!

Бросив нож, Дин хватает ангела за грудки и, подняв, прижимает к одной из металлических балок. Защитный круг уже остался далеко позади, но Дину плевать. Он хочет узнать ответ.

— Ты убил Кевина… — Дин тяжело дышит, крепко держа Гадриэля. — Ты выжег его, не колеблясь ни секунды. Парень ничего тебе не сделал. Никому из ваших. Он был пророком. А ты убил его. Твоя идея? Или твоего дружка?

Дин толкает Гадриэля и бьет по лицу. Собственная кровь на сбитых пальцах смешивается с кровью ангела.

— Ты обещал, сукин сын, — хрипло шепчет Дин, так, что конец фразы едва слышен. — Ты обещал вылечить Сэма. Ты обманул. Сколько ты был шестеркой Метатрона? Таким был план? Да? Довести до отчаяния, чтобы поверил тебе?

Дин толкает снова — и тот падает, не в силах удержать равновесие. Стоя на одном колене, Гадриэль поднимает голову, будто жаждет новых ударов. И Дин не заставляет себя ждать. Ноют ссадины на руке, перед глазами плывет, но он бьет опять и опять. Вскоре они с ангелом оказываются у противоположной стены.

Гадриэль заваливается на бок, задыхаясь от боли.

— Почему? — шипит Дин. Он уже не может сжать в кулак правую руку, поэтому хватает левой ворот куртки Гадриэля и приближает к себе. — Чего тебе от меня надо?

— Убей меня, — наконец шепчет тот. — Пожалуйста… убей.

Дин смотрит на покрасневшие глаза ангела, опухшее лицо, разбитые губы, и шевелится что-то под кожей - пугающее, мучительное, и хочется закричать.

— Ты сказал, ты из хороших парней, — продолжает Дин. — Обманул. Я поверил и… все потерял.

Гадриэль только молча смотрит в ответ.

Внутри Дина разрастается боль, и он чувствует, как отмирает кусочек души. Он помнит, каково это было в Аду, как раз перед тем, как его сняли с дыбы. Он помнит подобное и в Чистилище — до встречи с Кастиэлем. Он оказывался на краю обрыва, и лишь тонкий луч света служил маяком в кромешной тьме. Но сейчас луч указывает путь к тому, кто делает все, чтобы разорвать их связь. И Дин боится сорваться вниз.

Никто не вытащит его из пекла. Не откроется дверь, ведущая к свету. Он будет в своем аду, из которого выхода нет.

— А знаешь, — продолжает Дин, в ярости кривит губы, и в сердце словно впиваются шипы. — Когда ничего нет… то и терять нечего.

Выражение лица Гадриэля смягчается, и Дин удивленно хмурит брови. Ангел как будто… понимает. Распознает что-то в печали Дина. Но Дин не хочет понимания. Он хочет ответов, черт побери. Он заслуживает их.

Дин рычит, глядя на ангела сквозь красную дымку. Он бросает Гадриэля через весь зал, избивает кулаками, не замечая, как тот без чувств валится на пол. Не замечая, как подгибаются собственные ноги. А красная пелена отчего-то гаснет во тьме.

Он знает, что лишь на короткое мгновение победит усталость, уйдет жажда крови, и он побудет просто Дином. Прислонившись к стене, он закрывает глаза, и все вокруг исчезает.

<div align="center">***</div>

«Где же он, черт побери?»

Всю дорогу от мотеля, где остановился Кастиэль, до фабрики в Огдене Сэм раз за разом набирает номер. В ответ лишь включается голосовая почта Дина. Сэм злится, и гнев подавляет любые ответы на вопрос, почему тот не берет трубку.

Воспоминания о льстивой улыбке и жуткой самоуверенности Метатрона преследуют Сэма до самой парковки, с каждым часом сильнее вгрызаясь в сердце острыми зубьями. И лучше бы у Дина была чертовски веская причина молчания, особенно учитывая этого пернатого садиста, который держал в заложниках их друга.

Хлопнув дверью Импалы, Сэм бежит в темное здание, готовый растерзать брата за то, что не отвечает на звонки. Но недовольство пропадает с лица, когда он видит перевернутый стул на вымазанном алым полу.

У Сэма в жилах стынет кровь.

Он поверил, Дин справится. Ведь тот — самый лучших охотник среди всех, кто известен Сэму.

Только Сэм не учел, как все это отразится на брате.

— Дин… Дин!

Собственный голос эхом катится по пустым помещениям. Ответная тишина пробуждает страх — одновременно чуждый и знакомый. Сэм так старался удержать Дина на расстоянии от себя, работал с ним как с напарником, игнорируя братские инстинкты. А ведь не первую неделю его терзала тревога за безопасность Дина.

И сейчас, когда он видит брата у дальней стены, паника и отрицание сплетаются в один тугой узел в сердце. Как и всегда, когда Сэм видит Дина раненым, сломленным, после битвы с противником во много раз сильнее него самого.

Сэм спешит к брату и приседает рядом.

— Эй, Дин, — он кладет руку на плечо брата и немного успокаивается: тот реагирует на прикосновение. — Ты… — он замечает опухшие пальцы в крови, — ты цел?

Дин, похоже, не потерял связь с реальностью, но вряд ли что-то видит перед собой. По крайней мере, отвечает он не сразу, не глядя на Сэма.

— Ага… — он морщится, хмурит брови и продолжает. — Да, хватит уже спрашивать.

— Я звонил тебе, — Сэм отводит руку, в голосе слышится упрек, а беспокойство перекрывает остальные эмоции. — Почему ты…

Дин отводит взгляд в сторону, и Сэм видит то, что осталось от Гадриэля. Ангел лежит бесформенной кучей на полу в луже крови.

Сэм сглатывает ком в горле.

— Он не хотел ничего рассказывать, — тихо, едва разборчиво говорит Дин.

Сэм смотрит на брата и думает, отчего тот выглядит так, будто сам перенес избиение.

— Я так и понял, — Сэму вдруг хочется прикоснуться к нему, погладить по волосам, уверить, что все будет хорошо, даже если нет шансов сдержать обещание.

Давно уже не возникало такого чувства к Дину. Очень давно. Даже когда брат наелся напичканного снотворным варева пиштако, Сэм ощущал скорее долг, нежели беспокойство. Но чем больше он видел последствия силы Метки, оставленной Каином, и Первого клинка, тем яснее понимал: не стоит прогонять тревогу.

Дин подавленно смотрит на него, и у Сэма сжимается сердце.

— Гадриэль хотел умереть, — хриплым шепотом продолжает Дин. — И я чуть не убил его. Еще немного, и… Но я остановился. Потому что… — он отводит усталый взгляд. — Нам нужно его разговорить.

У Сэма голова идет кругом. Это не тот Дин, который вот уже несколько недель запирал эмоции на замок. Не тот, который отвечал: «Все нормально, хватит спрашивать», и, неосознанно потирая метку на предплечье, уходил по коридору бункера. Не тот Дин, который беспрекословно выполнял условие Сэма оставаться только партнерами.

Это его брат. Он потерян, сломлен и ищет твердую землю.

И Сэм вдруг не знает, что делать. Он получил то, чего вроде бы хотел, но теперь его компас сбился.

— Послушай, Дин, — Сэм думает, это поможет, и отсутствующий взгляд Дина наконец прояснится. — Метатрон схватил Каса. Предлагает обмен.

— Метатрону нельзя доверять, — Дин наконец смотрит на него, но, судя по хрипловатому голосу, еще не полностью пришел в себя.

«За дело, Сэм. Сосредоточься на охоте. Не отвлекайся на боль в его глазах».

— Я… знаю. Конечно.

Дин отводит глаза, часто моргая, чтобы прояснить видимость. Наклонившись ближе, Сэм несмело касается его руки.

— Но вместе с тем, мы впервые знаем, где этот крылатый придурок. Давай возьмем Гадриэля, совершим обмен, а потом схватим Метатрона.

Он мысленно пообещал себе, что будет биться вместе с Дином, пока охота не будет закончена. Пока они не найдут Гадриэля. Но сейчас ни одно дело не казалось простым. Ничего уже не было «просто охотой».

Все сплелось в гигантскую паутину, в которой они оказались, и в борьбе только запутались в ней сильнее. Удушающие благие намерения тащили их в ад, каждого в свою личную версию ада.

Гадриэля они нашли, но это вело к Метатрону и продолжению войны ангелов: теперь их близкий друг был в плену. И Метатрон — лишь один из кусочков паззла, толкающий братьев навстречу гибели. А еще Аббадон. И Кроули. И таинственная метка, оставленная Каином на Дине.

Сэм знает, это никогда не закончится. Не на самом деле. Пока один из них не сгорит дотла.

Пока один из них не умрет.

Дин угрюмо смотрит куда-то в пол, ничего не видя перед собой. Сэму страшно. Но он боится не Дина — он никогда не боялся собственного брата. За брата — да, боялся, но уже очень давно.

А сейчас ему страшно от этого взгляда — от того, какие решения взвешивает Дин. От того, на что сам пойдет из-за его выбора.

— Оттащу Гадриэля в Импалу, — Сэм встает. — Ты… ты чуть позже?

Дин выглядит так, словно не сможет пошевелиться, даже если все здание охватит пламя. Он просто кивает, и Сэм уходит, перекинув ангела через плечо. По спине бьют тяжелые оковы на руках Гадриэля.

Сэм еще раз оглядывается на брата, а потом молча уходит по коридорам заброшенной фабрики. Желтоватые фонари с датчиками движения включаются, едва он выходит на пустую парковку. Не особенно церемонясь, он бросает пернатого на землю, зная, тот вряд ли очнется в ближайшее время.

Он открывает багажник Импалы, достает маркер из дорожной сумки и рисует под крышкой противоангельский знак. Тихо рыча, он грузит Гадриэля внутрь и захлопывает багажник. Он медлит мгновение, не отрывая руку от черного металла, стоя в круге света от лампы.

В памяти плывут образы: Дин стоит, опустив плечи, и тяжело дышит, опираясь на поврежденный багажник Импалы, а под ногами лежит монтировка. Сэм слышал, как брат бьет любимую машину, и знал, почему. И не мог предложить иного утешения. Потому что сам слишком глубоко погрузился в боль и не мог протянуть руку Дину.

Годы спустя он все еще задается вопросом: как же Дин тогда выбрался на поверхность? Сэм тогда нашел свой путь к свету — используя Дина и Бобби как лестницу. Но до сих пор он не знает, как же справился брат.

Потому что потом были и ад, и бездушие, и чистилище, и… Брат всегда возвращался к брату, но они никогда особенно не разговаривали о пережитом, только цеплялись друг за друга, как за спасательный круг.

Не настолько, как хотел Сэм.

Спустя мгновение он понимает, что Дин так и не вышел. Мгновение Сэм размышляет, дать ли брату еще пару минут, чтобы собраться. Но время идет. А Дина все нет.

Беспокойно хмурясь, Сэм возвращается в здание и, привыкнув к темноте, идет к месту, где оставил Дина. Тот так и не шелохнулся — словно потерял сознание.

Сэм гонит от себя внутренний голос, кричащий: «пусть сам со всем справится, сам разберется, ему тоже нужно знать, что ты можешь один», и садится рядом. Опустив голову на грудь, Дин дышит сквозь приоткрытые губы.

На этот раз Сэм не медлит — гладит Дина по затылку, оставляя руку на влажной от пота шее. Тот вздрагивает и поднимает на Сэма туманный взгляд.

— Сэм?

— Эй.

Дин непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам.

— Мы все еще здесь.

— Да.

Дин хмуро смотрит на Сэма с такой мольбой в глазах, что тот невольно сжимает крепче пальцы на его шее.

— Ты как?

Сэм слабо улыбается.

— Эй, ты сам меня просил перестать это спрашивать.

Дин кивает.

— Точно.

Сэм вспоминает о сбитых пальцах брата и думает, не сломаны ли кости. Взгляд Дина постепенно проясняется.

— Отнес его в Импалу, — говорит Сэм, когда Дин косится в сторону, где лежал Гадриэль.

— Ясно.

— Ты поступил правильно, — Сэм медленно сдвигает руку на плечо брата, — что не убил его.

— Я хотел… — шепчет тот, не сводя глаз с пятна крови. — Я правда хотел.

— Знаю, — мягко отвечает Сэм, замечая искорку мести в его признании. — Я тоже хотел.

Когда Сэм впервые увидел ангела, то захотел разорвать его на части - таким было отвращение. Иногда он скучал по бездушности — по ощущению свободы без эмоциональных последствий. Он хотел вырвать из пернатого благодать, чтобы он тоже почувствовал себя беспомощным. Человеком. И только потом отправился туда, где вместо Небес сейчас обитали души.

Он давно так не злился, настолько, что к горлу подступила тошнота. И Дин не позволил ему потерять внутренний свет, снова встать на пусть мести. Брат всегда оберегал его от подобного, как одержимый. Но в самом деле очень хотелось прикончить Гадриэля за то, что тот натворил. Руками Сэма.

Веки Дина наливаются тяжестью — тот едва спал последние дни. У Сэма тоже такое бывало. Он знает, каково это — иметь силу и применять ее, не задумываясь о последствиях. Решив, что она того стоит. Сэм видит это во взгляде брата, в покрытом испариной усталом лице. И принимает решение.

— Давай, приятель, — тихо говорит Сэм. — Давай выберемся отсюда и поймаем ублюдка.

Кивнув, Дин подтягивает ноги и пытается встать, держась за стену. Сэм обнимает Дина под плечи и за пояс, помогая подняться.

Он чувствует, как слабеют ноги Дина — тот все силы вложил в избиение ангела. Когда колени брата подогнулись, Сэм прижал его к себе, взял одной рукой за пояс джинсов, другой — за правое запястье, осторожно, чтобы не коснуться разбитых пальцев.

Ничего не говоря, Сэм ведет их к выходу. Дин рвано дышит, низко опустив голову. Дойдя до Импалы, Сэм открывает пассажирскую дверь, и брат тяжело падает на сиденье, не поднимая ног в салон, и придерживает правую руку.

— Подожди минутку, — Сэм уходит за сумкой, которую вытащил из багажника, и возвращается к брату.

Небо озаряют первые лучи солнца, превращают черный в сумеречно-синий, в котором лицо Дина приобретает призрачный оттенок. Если бы Сэм не знал своего брата, решил бы, что капельки на его щеках — не пот, а слезы.

— Как этот сукин сын схватил Каса? — прикрыв глаза, спрашивает Дин. Он сидит в кресле, откинув голову.

Сэм находит в сумке холодный компресс, мнет его в руках, чтобы запустить ледяные кристаллики.

— Наверное, он ждал его, — предполагает Сэм.

Когда компресс становится прохладным и мягким, Сэм крепко прижимает его к распухшим пальцам Дина. Тот вздрагивает от боли и неожиданности. Убедившись, что ничего не сползет, Сэм берет из сумки банку энергетика и садится перед братом.

— Вот, — Сэм открывает банку и протягивает Дину. — Попей.

Дин приподнимает бровь.

— Ну ты и садист.

Сэм пожимает плечом.

— Ты на ногах еле держишься.

— Я…

— Скажешь, что ты в порядке — закрою в багажнике вместе с Гадриэлем.

Дин кривит губы и отпивает немного из банки.

— Фу, ну и гадость.

— Ага, — Сэм рассматривает лицо Дина, пытаясь понять, как тот себя чувствует. — Если мы хотим поймать ублюдка, нужно действовать сообща.

Дин облизывает губы, глядя на Сэма. Что-то меняется в его глазах такой быстрой вспышкой, что Сэм не успевает понять. Но теперь брат сидит прямее.

— У тебя еще есть? — спрашивает он.

— Есть одна, но… может, прибережем до мотеля? — предлагает Сэм. — Отдохни немного. Я поведу.

— Уверен?

Кивнув, Сэм поднимается и ждет, пока Дин с тихим стоном закинет ноги в салон, и захлопывает дверь. Бросив сумку на заднее сиденье, он садится за руль.

Коротко глянув на Дина, он заводит машину и трогается. В голове текут мысли об охоте, о том, как заманить Метатрона в ловушку, когда Дин вдруг говорит:

— Спасибо, старик.

— Не за что, — рассеянно отвечает Сэм, погруженный в раздумья, хватит ли святого масла после поимки Гадриэля.

— Признаться честно, — хрипловатым голосом продолжает Дин, — не думал, что ты вернешься.

Сэм хмуро склоняет голову, крепче стискивая руль, и смотрит на брата.

— Чувак, у него Кас. Я не собирался…

— Нет. Я про сейчас. Думал, ты просто подождешь.

А он ведь и ждал… Он и хотел дождаться, пока Дин соберется и выйдет из фабрики. В конце концов, это ведь из-за Дина они в таком положении. Это Дин избивал ангела, пока не отправил в отключку. Если бы Сэма не было рядом, ему пришлось бы справляться самому. Как любому охотнику-одиночке.

Вдвоем они всегда были сильнее.

— Не знаю, сколько пришлось бы тебя ждать, — Сэм пытается отогнать душащий страх, который ощутил при виде сгорбленного брата. — У нас время поджимает.

Кивнув, Дин снова откидывается на спинку сиденья.

— И на том спасибо.

Сэм смотрит на дорогу и прибавляет газу. Там, в коридорах фабрики, Дин висел на нем почти мертвым грузом. И никак бы не вышел сам. Он ведь отправил Сэма по делам только для того, чтобы Гадриэля настигла расплата. Искал отдушину, желая выплеснуть накопившийся гнев на ангела.

Сэм хмуро косится на брата — тот сидит с закрытыми глазами, но еще не спит. Это не Дин должен был оставаться на фабрике. Это Сэму полагалось выбивать из Гадриэля дурь. За то, что играл по чужим правилам, воспользовался его телом, чтобы сеять разрушение.

Дин меняет позу, и компресс падает с его пальцев на сиденье. Ссадины поблескивают в свете уличных фонарей.

Сэм сам не знает, смог бы вот так остановиться или добил бы ангела, который молил о смерти? Гадриэль ведь этого и хотел. А кто такой Сэм, чтобы не уважать чужой выбор — жить или умереть?

Он бережно кладет компресс обратно на руку Дина.

— Придержи, — просит он.

— Прости, — бормочет Дин, полусонный даже после банки энергетика. — Холодно.

— Так и должно быть холодно, идиот. Ты же захочешь держать оружие в руке.

— Твою же мать, — ворчит Дин, но держит пакетик на распухших костяшках.

— Почему ты не убил его? — вдруг спрашивает Сэм, замечая тень боли на лице брата.

Поначалу тот молча смотрит в серое утро за окном.

— Потому что я мог бы, — наконец отвечает Дин и отворачивается к двери. — Я знал это. И он знал, — он снова молчит, и Сэм думает, что больше ничего не добьется. Но потом тот продолжает: — Я не знал, что будет, если убью его. Каким стану я. И мы. Я… устал, — он продолжает так тихо, что Сэм едва разбирает слова, прислушиваясь, — бросать кости и надеяться на победу. Потому что всякий раз выпадают «глаза змеи».

Сэм со вздохом сжимает руль и замечает краем глаза, как Дин потирает правую руку, где под одеждой темнеет метка. Он понятия не имеет, что все это значит, но знает одно: Дин в беде. В следующий раз брат может не остановиться.

Сэм помнит, что такое жажда силы и желание ее применить, и становится тревожно за Дина. Тревожно за них обоих — они неразрывно связаны. И не важно, что они иногда говорят друг другу, Винчестеры никогда не будут «просто напарниками».

Кровь объединяет их, кровь замарывает их одежду, кровь утопит их обоих, если Дин сорвется в пропасть. Когда солнце светит в зеркало заднего вида, отбрасывая золотистый свет на шоссе, на капот и на беспокойно спящего брата, Сэм понимает: они выживут только вдвоем.

Только нужно решить, хватит ли сил протянуть руку брату, и готов ли тот за нее взяться.

***  
_Я видел все, что видел ты,_  
_Бывал там же, где и ты._  
_Нет, наши руки никогда не будут чисты,_  
_Но мы хотя бы можем держаться друг за друга._  
***


End file.
